A Never Ending Memory
by jasam17
Summary: everyone can feel the scars from the hostage crisis, but sam can feel them 10 times as bad. can jason save her or will she slip completly away? this story is different from what happened on the show. many of the hostages were punished for misbehaving!
1. The explosion

-1 This story is written differently then the episode where the Metro Court exploded. Jason never impersonated one of the gunman therefore Elizabeth never told Jason that he is the father of her baby. Sam is rescued and so the fall out begins…..

Jason was standing next to Mac and all of the police officers when the metro court exploded. It had been sometime now and the hostages were coming out one by one. None of them being Sonny or Carly or even Sam. Jason was starting to get worried and was loosing his patience. Jason is anything but a patient person. It took everything inside him not to run into the building to save her. Jason bowed his head to say a prayer for the woman that he loves.

" Jason----"

Jason looked up to see Carly coming from the building all cut up and bruised. Jason noticed that Sonny was nowhere to be found or Sam either.

" Carly, where is Sonny?" Jason asked worried.

" he is inside trying to find Sam. He said he wouldn't leave with out her." she said as she went into his arms.

Jason hugged Carly back. " I hope he finds her. I cant loose her." Jason said with tears in his eyes.

----------------------------------- mean while inside the lobby ------------------------------------------------

" Sam?" Sonny called out over and over again but there was no reply. "Sam, can you hear me? Where are you?'

Sonny decided to check behind the counter of the main desk. " Sam?" he called again. He checked on the side of the counter and then behind the counter and that's when he saw her. She looked like she had been beat up. She looked so fragile and broken. He reached out and touched her shoulder but got no response

" Sam, can you hear me?" sonny asked but got no response. She continued to stare at the wall. Sonny looked at Sam and he realized that she wasn't with him mentally or emotionally. She needs to get out of this hell and to Jason so he can help her. He injured his leg and couldn't carry her out so he pulled her up and put his arm around her and guided her out of the lobby and to where Jason was waiting for her.

Jason was so busy talking to Carly that he didn't see Sonny and Sam. Carly saw them first. " Jason look!" Jason turned around just in time to see Sonny heavily supporting Sam. He was frozen in place for a minute. Sonny was walking slow with Sam until he stopped suddenly. Jason's face fell at the sight in front of him.

Sam suddenly dropped to the ground and was crying hysterically. She was shaking really bad and was leaning foreword so her head was leaning on the ground. Jason immediately took of to where she was on the ground. He had her in his arms and he was whispering assuring words in her ears.

" Sonny, how long has she been like this?" Jason asked getting worried.

" I found her like this inside." sonny sighed " she needs a doctor" Jason nodded his head in agreement. In one swift motion he picked Sam up in his arms and carried her to Sonny's car that was waiting.

" Marco we need to go to the hospital" sonny said as they climbed in the back. Sonny looked over at Jason and Sam and saw how tired Sam looked. She had tears in her eyes and Jason was holding her and whispering into her ear. Sonny looked back at Marco and told him to hurry.


	2. Whats wrong with Sam?

Jason and Sonny arrived at the hospital as soon as they could. Jason continued to hold Sam, whispering assuring words in her ear. Sonny looked over at the two of them and could clearly see that the tears that were falling down Sam's face had now stopped. Sam was staring into nothing and Jason was holding onto her for dear life. He was trying to keep her from slipping farther away from him but was failing miserably. Sonny looked away from the broken couple and let a tear flow freely.

Sonny jumped out of the car first opening the door for Jason who was now cradling Sam with all the strength that he had. Jason followed quickly after Sonny who was running in to the emergency room. Both men were met by Lainey, who had been called ahead of time to let her know that they were on the way. Lainey quickly met them along with Monica to check Sam out so that Lainey could talk to the men.

Jason set Sam on the stretcher as Lainey met he trio in the emergency room. Lainey immediately turned her attention towards the broken and fragile looking woman sitting on the stretcher.

"Sam, Sam, can you hear me?" Lainey asked but got no response. She tried a couple more times but got no response. Laney then turned her attention over to the men. "How long has she been like this?" sonny explained about finding her in the metro court and then what happened when they were outside. Then he explained that her tears started falling and then stopped later on and now she has been unresponsive. Lainey nodded a couple of times.

"What is wrong with Sam?" Jason asked really concerned. Lainey looked at him with sad eyes. "We will know more after some tests, but it appears to me that Sam has suffered some kind of mental breakdown and her mind is having such a hard time coping with the trauma of everything that has happened that her mind has gone someplace that it feels safe. But like I said we won't know more until I run a few tests. I am admitting Sam immediately. I will be back in a few minutes to talk with you" Lainey said and then walked away.

Jason sat down, leaned back and closed his eyes to think. He knew deep down in his heart that Lainey was right. Now the question was how is he suppose to help Sam when she is so lost in her mind, that she may never come back. Jason looked to Sonny for some answers.

"Sonny what am I suppose to do? How am I supposed to help her Sonny?"

"The best thing that you can do for Sam is to love her. Jason, Sam is going to need you more than ever. Jason, Sam is trapped in her side her mind and she needs you to set her free" sonny looked over at Jason and could see the tears in his eyes. Sonny put his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason turned to look at Sonny

"One way or another I am going to set Sam free." Jason said with no more sure of anything else in the world.


	3. The severity of the situation

-1Jason didn't know how he did it, but he ended up falling asleep. Sonny got up and went for a walk. Hopefully they would know what was wrong soon . He just kept thinking about when he found Sam and how much he needed to get her to Jason. He thought that maybe Jason could pull her out of it, but he was wrong. Sam was so emotionally scarred and that's why she was unable to respond to Jason and it was all Mr. Craig's fault. One way or another he was going to pay!

Sonny sat back down just as Lainy approached the men. Sonny shook Jason and he was immediately awake. Jason saw Lainy and he immediately stood up.

" how is Sam?" Jason asked. He looked at Lainy and held his breath.

" why don't we sit down and I can tell you what her test results showed."

Lainy gestured the men to sit down. Both of them took a seat and Lainy started to explain her diagnosis.

" from what the test results showed, I have concluded that Sam has suffered a severe emotional breakdown. From what I have heard from many of the other hostages Mr. Craig used tactics that played with the hostages minds and made them do things that were horrible. I have been told that Sam fought back many times and Mr. Craig punished her for it. Sam was so afraid and emotionally scarred that her mind retreated to a safe place.'

" what can we do to help her?" Sonny asked.

" sit with her and talk to her. Now both of you have to be patient. Remember that the mind is very fragile and it takes time to heal. don't try to force it or you may loose her for good.

Jason nodded his head . " what room is she in?"

" Sam is in room 245. Please page me if anything should change." Lainy said and then walked away.

Sonny turned and looked at Jason and gave him a reassuring nod. Jason turned and walked away towards Sam's room. Sonny looked past Jason until he saw him disappear

"please let her be ok. Jason needs he too much" he said as he took a seat again.


	4. A light at the end of the tunnel

-1Jason stopped right outside of room 245. He looked in the window in the door and nurse in their attending to the woman sitting on the bed facing the window. Jason slowly opened the door and walked in. The nurse looked at Jason and then continued to fill in her chart.

" how is she?" Jason asked hoping that something may have changed. He knew the truth but he still hoped anyway.

" I am sorry Mr. Morgan but there has been no change yet. I will be back later to check in on her." the nice nurse said and then walked out of the room. Jason watched her go and then looked back at the woman sitting on the bed. He swallowed and then walked over and knelt in front of Sam. Hw took her hands in his and then kissed them.

" I love you so much Sam. Please come back to me. I don't know what I will do if I loose you. I know that you much have been scared and felt all alone. You are safe now, I am here now and I will protect you. I am not going anywhere. I promise you."

Jason looked at her hoping that maybe it would cause a reaction of some sort. But nothing happened. Jason kissed her forehead and stood up looking for a chair to sit in. He found one and then sat down, leaning his heads back and closing his eyes.

About 2 am that morning Jason was asleep in the uncomfortable chair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO---------" Sam yelled causing Jason to bolt upright out of his chair. He looked at Sam who was shaking and rocking back and forth on the bed wit her hands over her ears.

"PLEASE DON'T. LEAVE ME ALONE.!!!!!!!" Sam was yelling over and over again.

Jason was immediately at her bedside. He grabbed both of her hands and he was trying to calm her down.

Nothing seemed to be working.

" I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!!!!!!!" Jason yelled.

Jason looked at Sam and took a deep breath. Jason focused all his energy on Sam.

" Sam, honey it ok. Your safe. Its ok. Shhhhhhhh" Jason said grabbing Sam and pulling her into his arms. He was now gently rocking her back and forth. "shhh I know. Its ok baby." Jason was whispering assuring words in her ears. He was rubbing her back as a form of relaxing her. It appears that it was working. She was quieting down now and Jason's heart was starting to slow down also.

Lainy looked on from the doorway. She had a smile on her face. Jason turned around to see Lainy in the door way. They both headed out the door and into the hallway.

" Sam started screaming and I tried everything that I could to get her to calm down. Nothing seemed to work." Jason told her. ' that's the only thing that I could think of and luckily it worked."

" you did good, Jason. I bet your wondering if this is a good sign and I can tell you that these fits are actually really good."

Jason looked at Lainy really confused. " how can these be good?

" Sam is trying to sort out everything in her mind. These fits may continue more frequently. Just do what you did today and that nay help out Sam more than you know. Sam needs to feel safe and she does when she is with you. Now if I were you I wouldn't go far. Stay close in case she needs you." Lainy said and then walked away.

Jason took a deep breath and then looked into Sam's room. Maybe this means that Sam was getting better. Maybe this is the first step in Sam's recovery. Jason could finally see the light at the end if the tunnel. Maybe it means that things are finally getting back to normal


End file.
